


stick it to the man

by judgment



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: Yuri encourages Otabek to vocalise his thoughts.





	stick it to the man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



“Eat shit, Victor!” Yuri screams. The exclamation turns a few heads, but Yuri seems pleased.

“Your turn,” he grins.

Otabek hesitates. He metabolises dissatisfaction. Almaty, barricaded by mountains, characterised by hardiness, is both progenitor and witness to his quiet stubbornness. But the seed of defiance is identical in all beings, and wasn't it this impetuosity that drew him to Yuri?

“I should have scored better in Canada,” he half-shouts. His voice cracks. A passerby snickers.

“Over JJ, right?” Yuri says, unfazed. The gleam in his eyes vindicates Otabek.

“I'll do better at NHK,” he says.

“That's the spirit,” beams Yuri.


End file.
